Stained
by snipershezz
Summary: Charon wants Miss 101...bad... unfortunately Candi is oblivious until everybody's favourite ghoul loses his cool.


**A/N: I warn you now this is nothing but pure smut! This piece was written for the fallout kink meme. Please don't read if you are offended by that.**

 _ **The original prompt was as follows: Charon/LW – In exchange for the prompt I filled and the prompt I am in the process of filling I ask for some Charon with a total hard on for his mistress (whether or not she likes to be called that, up to you) and her not noticing it and driving him crazy (or maybe she does notice it and drives him crazy anyway) until he snaps.**_

* * *

 _Two months, five days, nine hours, ten minutes and forty-one, forty-two, forty-three..._

Charon stood rigidly in the corner of the infamous lone wanderer's Megaton home. He shifted uncomfortably, grinding his already ruined teeth. Give him standing in a bar, shooting mutants, hell even his conditioning was better than this. He flexed his hands, not sure how much more of this he could take.

Candi threw her bubblegum coloured hair over her shoulder, the blood stain just wasn't moving, she hummed cheerfully, scrubbing harder, oblivious to Charon's turmoil.

His mistress was scrubbing a blood stain out of her shirt, this wouldn't seem like an issue except that she had declined to put on another while washing, leaving acres of creamy skin visible to the stoic ghoul. His hands twitched as she tutted quietly scrubbing at the shirt that little bit harder. Her ample breasts bounced in her flimsy black bra, Charon groaned as he felt himself harden further.

"You alright big guy?" She called distractedly, not looking up from her task.

"Yes." He managed to grind out. It seemed ever since she had purchased his contract he was constantly at half mast. She had no idea what effect her displays were having on him; obviously she thought that because he'd been conditioned to obey his contract and its holder that meant he had no other emotions. He'd been brainwashed not lobotomized! Just because he was missing some skin didn't mean underneath he wasn't a red blooded male. It was like he was part of the bloody furniture! He took a deep breath to calm his rampant mind.

 _Two months, five days, nine hours, twelve minutes and twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven..._

Candi made a pleased sound, hanging the shirt on a makeshift line between her locker and the staircase. Charon shut his eyes tightly; the angle as she stretched showed off her toned stomach, his fingers itched to run over her curves. She wasn't without scars, but for Charon, it just made her that much sexier. He shifted again, hoping she would retire early tonight so he could take care of the problem in his trousers that was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore.

He opened his eyes again to see her bending forwards to remove her boots, her breasts moving forwards with gravity revealing a hint of dusty nipples. Once her boots were off she worked at the belt on her hips. Charon's dick jumped, he could see where this was going. Like the buildings in DC, his legendary resolve began crumbling as she revealed slim legs that went on for days. She leant over the sink again scrubbing at the pants, her tiny boy shorts riding up her backside, Charon swallowed thickly as he imagined all the places he would fuck her.

Over the sink, gorgeous breasts dipping in and out of the water with each thrust; against the wall, with her hands scrabbling for purchase on the rusty metal; over the couch, with her moaning his name; against the stairs, leathers around his ankles as she looked up at him with sheer lust in her eyes; his bed, her above him as he grabbed at her hips; her room, as he took her from behind fingers wound in that perfect pink hair –

" –ron? Charon?" Her voice snapped him out of his fantasy. "You need anything washed?" Candi stood in the kitchen hand on one hip.

It was the bra strap that did it.

It slid down her shoulder and onto her arm. Charon felt his self control snap like a wire. He strode across the floor, ducking under the washing and backing her into the corner. She squealed as he hoisted her up over his hips, her long legs wrapping around him on instinct. He licked a trail from her collarbone to the shell of her ear.

"Order me to stop." He growled into her neck, her chest heaved against his. He looked into her eyes, blue meeting brown. "Order. Me. To stop." He was giving her an out before the lust inside him took over completely.

She smirked, "No."

He devoured her mouth in a passionate kiss, rough hands reaching around to unclip her bra. She gasped as her breasts fell free. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth; she curled her own around his, fisting her hands in what remained of his red hair. He tore his mouth away to ravish her breasts.

"I never thought..." she moaned as he flicked his tongue across a nipple, twisting the other between his fingers. "I never thought you'd find me attractive, I thought the contract – I thought they might've beat it outta you."

Charon nearly dropped her in shock; he looked up into her face, "Are you fucking kidding me?" She looked taken aback by his blunt words, she had stated that he speak freely but he had never taken the liberty before, today seemed to be a first for many things. "Mistress, you are the most beautiful, kind, and sweet woman I have ever met. To not touch you, feel your skin, fuck you raw, has been torture for me. They brainwashed me to obey, not be emotionless. I may be a ghoul but I am still a man. I wanted you from the moment you smiled at me."

She shivered, "God you have no idea what it does to me when you call me that."

Charon smirked, leaning close to her ear, he let his voice drop an octave to a husky growl, "Mistress."

"Fuuuucck!" She grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him in for another kiss. Her hands fumbled at his belts, wrenching them loose and pushing down his leathers to his boots. He groaned long and low as she finally wrapped a tiny hand around his aching cock.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed as she tore her mouth away from his. "The nickname 'big guy' has a whole other meaning now." Charon's ego swelled a little bit, Candi babbled on, "I mean, I should probably make some clever quip about guns but I can't think of one – "

Charon chuckled, "Candi?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

She grinned, "Yes boss."

She moved her mouth across his jaw, placing sloppy kisses as she went. He reached between them pushing her underwear to the side, he groaned as he felt her heat. Slipping his fingers in, his cock twitched as he felt how tight she was. He moved his thumb to her clit and set a bruising pace, ducking his head down to mouth at her breasts.

Candi's moans reached a new height as he felt her whole body tense. His name fell from her lips like a prayer and he couldn't stand it any longer, not even giving her a moment to come down from her orgasm he thrust into her all the way to the hilt. She cried out blissfully and he froze, her tight wet heat bringing him shockingly close to embarrassing himself.

After a moment she wriggled slightly against him and his resolve snapped for the second time that day. He shoved her further against the wall, slamming into her heat at a rapid pace. She pulled him in for another of those addictive kisses. Charon shifted his hips, changing the angle, the rough skin of his lower abs brushing against her clit with every thrust. She pulled her mouth from his letting out a string of expletives, ending with his name. Her walls pulsed around his cock and Charon bit down on the junction between her neck and shoulder, growling viciously as he came.

The world around him reappeared in stages as he came down from the most intense orgasm he could ever remember having. Charon released her neck, tasting blood he realised he'd bitten clean through her milky skin.

"I am sorry." He grunted, ashamed he'd injured his mistress.

"Sorry?!" Candi exclaimed still panting, "For what? That was fucking hot!" He chuckled and kissed her gently. "As soon as I can walk we are going upstairs and doing that again."

Charon smiled, really smiled, for the first time in years and Candi felt her heart swell with joy.

 _Two months, five days, nine hours, thirty-three minutes and eighteen, nine – you know what? I do not give a fuck anymore..._

Nothing about Charon was soft or gentle, but Candi wouldn't have him any other way.


End file.
